When you're gone
by Ashabi
Summary: •Viñeta• Cuando él se va, Sakura se deshace en mil pedazos. Duda que Sasuke algún día la vea primero que su camino ninja; y aún cuando no es así, ella sigue allí con él, siempre esperándolo. Su mártir siempre comienza desde que decide contar los pasos que da su amado hasta perderlo de vista...


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Nota:** Esta viñeta está basada en la canción del mismo nombre que el título: "When you're gone" de Avril Lavigne.

* * *

• _When you're gone_ •

 **.**

Cuando Sasuke se va, Sakura siempre cuenta los pasos que él realiza al alejarse hasta que sus ojos verdes lo pierden de vista.

Su cabello rosa se ondea por el viento mientras el sol centella sobre el cielo y el sentir calor y escalofríos le recuerda que está viva. La escena es un ciclo, donde lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora no llora aferrada sobre el torso de él como las ocasiones anteriores. Hoy sus labios esbozan una sonrisa triste y se da media vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a su departamento.

Los días transcurren y le parecen años, pues la ausencia de él le pega duro. Todo empieza desde que abre sus orbes esmeraldas hinchados por tanto llorar y con estos, observa como el lado derecho donde acostumbra dormir Sasuke no muestra ninguna arruga en las sábanas. Después, comienza su rutina en el hospital y sólo en aquellas horas, parece olvidar que los pedazos de su corazón añoran a Sasuke.

La rutina le recuerda siempre que Sasuke está en peligro en alguna parte del mundo, y cuando se encuentra con una humeante taza de té en sus manos, sale al balcón de su departamento y le pide a las estrellas que no le ocurra nada malo a su amado. Y en seguida de sus súplicas, las lágrimas se abren paso, y con ello, el día siguiente será un nuevo día de ver la cama vacía.

Sus labios mordidos acostumbran a esbozar una sonrisa ligera cuando observa la colección de fotografías que tiene en un estante. La principal es su amada foto del equipo 7, ese es su mayor tesoro. Pero a esta imagen le siguen muchas fotografías donde Sakura sonríe y Sasuke disimula una mueca pues la joven le ha obligado a tomarse las imágenes. La que le parece más bonita a ella es una que retrata al festival del Hanami donde la leve sonrisa de Sasuke parecía hablar por sí sola mientras sus orbes negros se fijaban en la alegría de Sakura.

Por ratos, Sakura recuerda con ilusión los besos que ha compartido con Sasuke, desde el primero hasta el último que fue el día en que él se marchó a una nueva misión indefinida, y entonces su mente siempre decide saltarse a los momentos en que la única mano de él le acariciaba el rostro y otras zonas del cuerpo que le dan vergüenza revelar y también recuerda con nitidez las ocasiones en que se hacían uno solo mientras la luz de la luna se colaba a través de los ventanales.

Transcurre entonces largo tiempo en el que todo sucede una y otra vez y los días se parecen más al anterior. La incertidumbre y el dolor le repiten en su mente diariamente que no vale la pena estar con un hombre que antepone su camino ninja a estar con ella; y entonces Sakura siempre trata de encontrar argumentos suficientes para defender lo indefendible; cosa que al final del día, le causa más lágrimas que se escurrirán silenciosas.

Cuando Sasuke vuelve después de dos largos meses, Sakura esboza la sonrisa más hermosa que ha visto él en su vida. Sasuke la atrae hacia sí y esconde su nariz en los sedosos cabellos de Sakura, aspirando su dulce aroma. Ella comienza a llorar sin poder detenerse y él siente un pinchazo en el pecho por saber que le hace daño a Sakura al permitir que a pesar de sus ausencias, le permita estar a su lado por el corto tiempo que se pueda.

Es entonces que Sasuke susurra las palabras que ella necesita para poder seguir viviendo y sobrellevar de mejor manera, los días en que él no esté:

—Te extrañé, Sakura.

A pesar de que Sasuke le hace daño al estar con ella, Sakura está dispuesta a continuar, pues todo lo hace con el alma y el corazón y ahora su amado tiene ambas cosas. Y entonces cuando él se va, ella es una muñeca vacía.

—Yo también Sasuke-kun.

Hoy los cerezos comienzan a prepararse para florecer mientras un día más, se marchita el corazón de Sakura.

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo fic SasuSaku.

Se me vino a la mente hacerlo porque llevo varios días escuchando a Avril y cuando hoy vi la letra de la canción, la sentí acorde a la ship y decidí basarme en la canción para hacerlo. Por fin en mi vida, usé una canción en una historia sin hacer un songfic :v

Lo admito, esto está muy triste, pero bueno ¡así es la relación SasuSaku! Intensa pera llena de sufrimiento.

Espero con emoción que si les gustó o no, dejen su coqueto review.

Saludos.


End file.
